Failure
by GL135
Summary: Hal deals with his life after the corps


" What have I done? " These are the first words that Hal said to himself as he flew away from OA.  
  
" Am I the Villain here? " His mind raced back over the last few months in his life, the memories slapped him across the face like a fist.  
  
" Damn you Mongul , damn you! This is all your fault. If you had not come back with that fake superman, I would still have my life, my memories, my friends. Now all I have is nothing, but the cold dark of space around me." A few small tears began to roll down his face. " Where do you go when everything you cared for is a hole in the ground? Where every good memory you ever had is lost? My first kiss, my first days in school, my parents. Now I don't even have their graves to visit ."  
" How the hell could I just let that happen? Where were my friends? Those that have helped me save the world again and again? Bat-man? I mean Bruce you were never much for saving the world in the first place, you were more a one battle at a time type of man, but you could have tried and stopped him, I know that fake super-man could have never fooled you, Hell I think as a child you stalked Santa around Gotham because he used to sneak into your house. And Wally where were you? I know you can never be Barry, but you can move at speeds that I could never even dream of, between the first and the second explosions you could have been there with half the Justice League, but you were not there either. God it was three million people and none of the other ' Hero's ' of our age could have given a damn less. "  
Hal slowly feels his anger rise again. The new power he has now fills him he is the strength of the entire corps. He is the corps. The guardians are dead and so are some of his closest friends. Kilworg, who taught him how to use the ring is nothing but a pile of bones. Tomar-tu left in space unable to stop Hal in his rage. Half the Corps tried and were broken at the alter of his rage. Even his worse enemy, the rouge lantern Sinestro, was destroyed at his feet. He became a new man after killing off the old one. What was once Hal Jordan, died there on OA like the rest of the Corps, or in Coast city like the rest of his memories did.

" So where do I go now? What can I do? I have the power to do everything I ever wanted too, but the universe is wide open to me. I can take over a planet and rule it, hell I could take over a galaxy, and no one could stop me. I am power. I am more than a man. I am beyond the ring and the slave that it made me. You see Dad I am better than you ever could be. I have surpassed you and left your shadow."

" You where just a man, I am now a god. All you could see me for was your short mistakes. I was a reminder of everything that you lost at. Every time you lost, or felt that someone below you surpassed you , the only flaw you could see in yourself was me. Mother tried to make you see but you never could. I became a pilot to live up too your memory. I also drank myself under a table a few times to also continue your legacy. But no matter what I do or have done I can never make you proud."

" Never could never will, you are just as much of an embarrassment now as you ever were. " A hard voice out of the blackness of space made Hal spin around looking its source. But Hal knew who it was. Standing behind him is this dark place a trillion miles from anywhere stood his father. The Jade green hue stood brilliantly against the inky darkness. He was in his old t-shirt that he worse every day after he got home from the test range. " You are still the same child that I left, a complete and hopeless loser. You are the reason that I could never be a success you and your whining kept me from it."

" Your stupidity kept you from it dad! " Hal shot back not sure why his new found power created this form out here in space.

" No Hal it was your constant failure and you mother's babying you that kept me away so often at work, at least there I did not have to be reminded that my son lacked any true talent or gift that I had. You have proved me right over the years one failure after another. Your relationships have all fallen apart, none of you peers respect you, and who could blame them. You may be " Fearless " until you get involved with a woman and you run like a scared dog. You are a Joke. A hero by luck, not by skill."

" That's a lie dad, I have saved more people than I can ever count. On a million different planets."

" Yeah and you let your friends and family in Coast City die without you lifting a hand to stop their deaths, yeah some hero. Why don't you go have a drink and hide from your failures again."

" I'm not you dad , I don't need a crutch to make reality bearable."

" But you are using your power to create a new reality, is that any better? And what is worse is what you have done , the final circle of Hell is for betrayers and Judas and Brutus will enjoy your company. You betrayed us all! Your Family, your Friends and even your fellow Green Lanterns You are the worst kind of trash ."

" That is enough ! I will hear no more from you! " Hal screamed in rage. He lifted his hand and pulled the power back into himself. His mind was a blur, was that all he was a betrayer, a fraud, and failure?

" No ! That is not all that I am! I have the power now I can make it all right again, I will make it right again! And no one has the power to stop me. It's like building a plane you have to crash some before you get it right. I have the power now to make it right, we just need to start over again. That's just what I will do start over again and remake reality in my image. I can correct the mistakes God has made. I can make it all right again." Hal turned around and started for a location he had not thought of for sometime, but that is all right now, he could have all the time he needed, or would ever need.


End file.
